custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Zirix
Zirix, self-referred to as Zirix, Seeker of Darkness is a Toa of Iron and Darkness and a former Combat Apprentice. Originally from Dracia, Zirix was a Fe-Matoran scientist alongside his best friend, Shadon, and the two were known to be proficient in weapons-making. From his early life, he expressed his interest in the workings of the world, and was one of the few Matoran to possess a great many books on the universe, the Realms, and its workings. Once he discovered that Hendrax announced his program to train new Combat Apprentices to become Combat Masters, Zirix was the first Toa to apply to the program. He was accepted into the program, alongside Fyxan and Lev, who would later become his best friends. Hendrax' combat training for the three was intensive, and hit especially hard on the proud Zirix, who often felt he was challenged hardest, leading him to believe that Hendrax had some form of favouritism for Fyxan and Lev. Once Fyxan took his exams and graduated to become a Combat Master, Zirix challenged Hendrax' decision, accusing him of favouritism and of not respecting Zirix' wishes. Hendrax responded by sending Zirix away to his chamber to think about what had happened, leading to Zirix giving in to his anger. This, combined with his already established interest in the world and its structure, made him the perfect candidate for Nihiltidax when the latter came looking for a being suitable to become his incarnate. He offered the Toa of Iron swathes of knowledge and the respect of his Master, in combination with Darkness powers that would enhance his performance. Naive and angry, Zirix accepted the offer. He returned to his training, and accepted Fyxan's graduation by congratulating him. Besides this, Zirix became determined to finish his Combat Master's training at an accelerated pace, and began for himself an extended, fierce training schedule. This led to Hendrax accepting Zirix' skill as a candidate for Combat Master, and he sent Zirix on his graduation mission. He succeeded, but once Hendrax discovered that Zirix was using Darkness to boost his performance, he confronted the Toa of Iron angrily. In the battle that followed, Zirix and Hendrax fought for their lives, one barely managing to overcome the other. When Fyxan joined Hendrax, Zirix was threatened to be overcome. But, using his newfound Darkness powers to summon a dark creature to his assistance, he managed to beat Fyxan into submission while keeping Hendrax at bay. Hendrax broke through the defenses, though, and called for Fyxan to evacuate Dracia. While Zirix and Hendrax fought for their lives, Zirix called upon the Undead, and immersed himself and the planet in Darkness, leading to the disappearance of Dracia. It is unknown what has happened to Zirix since. Biography Early life Zirix began his life as a young Matoran of Iron on the planet of Dracia, in its capital, the Royal City. He began working in the city's ironworks and became an acclaimed engineer, aiding in the construction of the ''Titan-I'' Battleship, and being one of the first to construct a Trans-Warp capable engine for said ship. When the Titan-I became the flagship of the Dracian fleet, Zirix switched to aiding in the construction of the civillian fleet of Dracia, establishing the Dracian Shipworks under his own name, with Shadon as his assistant. He sold Dracian Shipworks to the Royal Dracian Government, with Dracian Shipworks becoming Royal Dracian Shipworks. ZZirix and Shadon then proceeded to open their own small weapons shop in the upper districts of the Royal City. There, their high-quality weaponry and expert craftsmanship, combined with perfect services to their customers, earned them a reputation as the greatest weaponry shop in Dracia, with Hendrax himself being a regular customer. When he discovered that Hendrax was starting a program to train Combat Apprentices to become Combat Masters, Zirix relinquished his control over the shop, and ceased weapons-making altogether. He handed over control of the shop to Shadon, and proceeded to apply for the Combat training. Becoming a Combat Master When he heard that Hendrax was starting a program to train new Combat Apprentices to become Combat Masters, Zirix handed over control of his shop to Shadon, and applied to become a Combat Master at Hendrax' Palace. He was accepted as an apprentice and, shortly after, received his Toa Stone, becoming a Toa of Iron soon afterwards. Using a self-made sword as his weapon of choice, he moved in at the Royal Palace of Dracia for the Combat training that Hendrax was to give to him. There, he met Fyxan and Lev, two fellow apprentices, and the three were the only ones initially accepted by Hendrax to become Combat Masters. Hendrax presented the three with theoretical and practical knowledge he had learned on Infina Magna, and also presented the three with a choice they had to make once they became Combat Master: stay in Dracia and help Hendrax guard the world, or broaden one's horizons by travelling off-world. While Fyxan was determined to stay in Dracia and help Hendrax, Lev and Zirix chose for broadening their horizons. This led to the two getting a different training from Fyxan, and they were sent on various missions to several different places, including a mission to Ashatan, a mission to Estron, a mission to Kraka Minor and a mission to Arcturus Magna. On all these planets, they received combat training from various expert fighters, and were taught in the theories of travel using a battleship. They utilised the Titan-I battleship as their primary vehicle during this time. Returning to Dracia, Zirix, Lev and Fyxan were given a training on Darkness and Light, the balance of the elements and what had happened on Infina Magna during the Second Great Infinus War. They were taught about Titanus, how he tried to use the Six Holy Elements to reshape the universe to gain a perfect balance of the elements, and how he was defeated. Zirix, fascinated by Titanus, asked Hendrax more about the Six Holy Elements, upon which Hendrax forbade him the knowledge. The Six Holy Elements, the descent into Darkness and the fall of Dracia Still interested in the Six Holy Elements, Zirix sought out the knowledge on Dracia as well as on other planets, making usage of an extensive network of veterans of the war and the literature on the Six Holy Elements. He learned that the Six Holy Elements were Nothingness, Infinity, Darkness, Light, Time and Space, and that a being who controlled all six of these would have the power to reshape the very fabric of the Multiverse itself. Zirix was determined to know more about the Elements, how to gain control over them, and what he could do to help reshape the Multiverse in that way. But, one night, Fyxan discovered Zirix' reading habits, and told Hendrax about it. Hendrax furiously punished Zirix for what he had been doing, accusing him of bringing forth a great danger if he were to continue with his research. He also took away all Zirix' books and knowledge, and refused to send him on missions to other planets, forcing him to stay on Dracia. In the same time, Fyxan undertook his Combat Master Exams, and graduated to become a Combat Master and the new protector alongside Hendrax. This infuriated the already enraged Zirix more. He confronted Hendrax, accusing the latter of favouritism and giving Fyxan easier tasks, letting Fyxan off on certain tasks, and generally not caring about his other apprentices. Hendrax warned the Toa of Iron that, if he were to continue behaving like he did, he could forget any chances of becoming a Combat Master, and then sent Zirix back to his chamber. Once there, the infuriated Zirix was confronted by a dark being, who came to him with an offer. In exchange for accepting the dark being's help, Zirix would be gifted with new powers, which would make it easier for him to overcome the challenges that Hendrax set out for him. He would also gain an infinite amount of knowledge about the Six Holy Elements, the workings of the worlds and Realms, and reshaping the Universe. He accepted the offer from the dark being, and gained control over Darkness powers as a result. Utilising these Darkness powers, he managed to overcome the challenges Hendrax set out for him at a greater pace and with results exceeding his already great results. Hendrax, feeling that a great Darkness was lingering, went to confront Zirix about it. When he discovered that Zirix was, indeed, utilising Darkness powers, Hendrax warned his apprentice of the great dangers he was bringing to the world and himself by opening his Heart to Darkness. Zirix, not taken aback by Hendrax' warnings, instead confronted the latter about his weakness and his refusal to recognise the many opportunities one was given once they opened their heart to Darkness. Hendrax, still refusing to recognise Zirix' efforts, attempted to reason with the infuriated, darkened Toa. The Toa, however, retaliated by attacking Hendrax, starting a duel that would change the lives of many beings living on Dracia. The duel was fierce, with elemental blasts flying left and right, destroying many portions of the formerly great throne room. Once Hendrax was nearly cornered, Fyxan joined him in the fight, and the fight became a two-versus-one fight, in which Zirix made usage of both his sword-fighting tactics and skills and his newfound elemental powers of Darkness. A blast of Light, however, hit Zirix squarely in his chest, sending him flying into a wall. He got back up, though, and, enraged, utilised his anger to summon a dark creature which Hendrax recognised had been used before during the Second Great Infinus War. Zirix ordered the dark creature to prevent Hendrax from getting close to them, and proceeded to beat Fyxan to submission in a swordfight and using his blasts of Darkness. Once having beaten Fyxan to the ground, though, Hendrax managed to break through the dark creature's guard, attacking Zirix. Ordering Fyxan to leave, Hendrax and Zirix started a duel to life and death, in which Zirix, for the first time since the Second Great Infinus War, summoned Undead creatures to aid him. Immersing himself completely into his Darkness, Zirix dragged the planet to the Realm of Darkness. Fyxan managed to put into action a ready evacuation plan that utilised the battleships and all commercial ships at his disposal, and evacuated a majority of the population of Dracia towards Arcturus Magna. On Dracia, the duel between Zirix and Hendrax resulted in the world becoming engulfed in Darkness and, eventually, it being sucked into a black hole that Zirix had summoned to his aid. Completely immersing himself and all his surroundings into Darkness, Dracia had fallen and Hendrax was banished to the Realm of Darkness forever. In the process, Zirix sacrificed what little was left of his own body to become one with Darkness. Little is known about Zirix' location, his status, or his current plans, since the fall of Dracia. What he is doing remains a mystery. Abilities and Traits As a Toa of Iron, Zirix had control over elemental Iron powers, allowing him to create and utilise Iron in his combat moves. Also, being trained by Hendrax, Zirix was an extremely skilled swordsman, his technique consisting of the usage of both his sword and his elemental powers to achieve his goals. He often used his sword to strike directly, while using his elemental powers where his attacks with his sword failed. He was also notorious for sometimes using the two in conjunction with one another. Once he gained control over powers of Darkness, Zirix' powers included summoning dark portals to traverse long distances in short time, temporarily blinding beings with Darkness, and corrupting one's heart. Through a force yet unknown, he also got control over a dark creature, which he refers to as his "Guardian". Along with this, his powers of Darkness and willpower, enables him to call upon and control the Undead creatures to do his bidding. Mask and Tools It is unknown which mask Zirix wore during his time as an apprentice of Hendrax'. He did, however, make usage of a large sword and a dagger, which were his primary weapons. Once he immersed himself in Darkness and sacrificed his body, his tools disappeared too. It is unknown what his tools have been since. Personality Proud, cold, calculating and cunning, Zirix would not stop to get what he wants until he has it. He is highly intelligent, and used to pride himself in the fact that he was the apprentice of one of the former great Combat Masters. Once he discovered what would happen if the universe was not balanced with the Six Holy Elements, he dedicated himself to saving the universe, not stopping until he achieves that goal. Since accepting the Darkness in his heart, Zirix has also been described as nearly having an "obsession" with his goals and the Six Holy Elements. Trivia *Zirix, as a character, and his title of Seeker of Darkness, were inspired by the character Ansem, Seeker of Darkness, from the first Kingdom Hearts video game. Likewise, his obsession with Darkness, and the MOC's general design, were inspired by said character as well. Even the Guardian was inspired by the Guardian from the aforementioned character. His personality was also inspired by Terra from Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep and by Riku from Kingdom Hearts. Appearances *''Dark Future'' (in a flashback) Category:ToaFairon Category:Darkness Category:Combat Masters Category:Kronian Multiverse Storyline Category:User:ToaFairon